


Altean broom closet

by Icypeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Keith throws Lance in a storage closet without realizing he's claustrophobic





	

He doesn't remember what the fight is about, but he knows it's petty. Something stupid that they both blew out of proportion. 

“Do you ever just shut up!?” Keith yells, bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose. 

Lance folded his arms, “Do you ever stop saying stupid shit!?” he mocked, getting into Keith's face with an angry step forward. this would prove to be a mistake, as the second he was close enough to Keith, the red paladin brought his arms forward to Lance's chest, and push him back, hard.

Caught of guard by the sudden action, Lance found himself stumbling backwards, one heel hitting the edge of a box of altean screws as he failed to gain his footing and ended up flat on his ass inside one of the many storage closet's. Screws rolled and fell around him with harsh clanging sounds. 

Before he could jump up, and throw himself onto Keith in retaliation, Keith gripped the edge of the doorframe, growling out a harsh, “I'll get the stupid materials myself!” before promptly slamming the door with all his might, cutting off Lance's harsh 'wait' midway through.

For whatever reason, Altean storage rooms seemed to be soundproof. The white noise from the castle disappears with the closing of the door, and all Lance can hear is his own breathing. 

It takes him a few moments of shocked, deathly silence, before he shakily forces himself to his feet and grabs at the doorhandle.

He jiggles it once, then twice, but it doesn't open. That's not good.

“Fuck.” Lance breathes, dread clawing into his throat. He pulls at the handle harder, more desperately, but it doesn't budge. “Keith?” Lance calls, A short harsh laugh escaping his throat, “Okay, I get it haha, I'll shut up just let me out?” 

There's not reply, Lance presses his ear against the frame of the door, straining to hear anything. His throat convulses painful, every breath feels more difficult than the last. “Keith?!” He tries, hitting the door with a balled fist. “Keith this isn't funny okay!?”

Lance heart sinks when he realizes that Keith must have left him, he must have locked the door and left him alone in a literal closet that doesn't have enough air. His eyes flickers around the room for something to help open the door, but there's noting but a few boxes of nuts and bolts. 

He hits the door with a tightly balled fist.

“Hey! The door is locked I-I can't get out, hey Keith!?” It's like he's back in the airlock, if he didn't get out he would die, throw into space, the lack of oxygen would kill him. “Jokes over!” The rapid beating of his heart, that he could feel in his throat, would kill him. “The door won't open!”

Silence.

“I can't get out!” 

blood roars in his ears. 

“KEITH?!” Lance howls, his voice cracking on a choked sob. “P-Please!” 

Pressed for options, Lance pulls back and slams his shoulder into the door, but it doesn't budge, he tries again, harder and the the impact hurts, throws Lance into the wall in the back, which is barely even a few feet away from the entrance. 

“shit, shit!” Lance manages to get out shakily, despite the way his throat tightens around the words. Tears roll freely down his cheeks as he searches wide eyed, and terrified for anything that might get the door open. Lance presses his hands to either side of the wall in some attempt to keep himself upright through shaking legs and the dancing black spots that fog his vision. 

Lance feels nausea welling up and he has to let himself fall, he collapses against the wall, making himself smaller, by curling against himself in an attempt to somehow make the room bigger. 

He knows he's on the verge of passing out, he's not even breathing anymore, just gasping and choking over himself, his vision is a tiny pinhole he fight the urge to vomit all over his only pair of clothes, by pressing his hands to either side of his head, and then the door swings open, light and fresh air rushes into the tiny box of a room.

“Lance- oh my god.”

The blue paladin whips his head up to see Keith standing in the door frame, wide eyes, mouth hanging open. “Hey-” Lance wastes no time, he forces himself to his feet and brushes past Keith, who's too shocked to do anything but move aside. 

Lance swallows air in big gasping breaths, making a b-line for the hall. 

When he get's there he collapses, not able to make his jelly legs go any further, Lance tries to take in the air around him, but it's simply not working. He rasps and chokes, looking for something to ground him but there's nothing to grab onto, so he settles for pressing a palm against the cool flooring. 

He puts the other to his mouth, in an attempt to quell the sobs and tears that he can't seem to stop.

Keith finally catches up, He comes and squats next to him, putting a hand on Lance's back. “What happened?”

Lance waves him off, he can't talk.

“Lance?” Lance doesn't meet his eyes,“Lance!” 

he feels Keith's warm hands on either side of his face, they softly tip his face up, “Hey, You have to breath okay.” 

Lance shakes his head the best he can in Keith's grip, “C-can't” 

Keith's eyebrows pinch together, “yes you can, come on. Look, look I'll breath with you!” maybe it's the panic in Keith's voice that get's to him. He tries his best to follow the red paladin's lead as he counts and breath's and eventually, with the thought that it's for Keith, Lance manages to take a full inhale. And then a full exhale.

He's completely exhausted. “I'm sorry.” is the first thing he says, Keith looks like he'd just been punched in the gut.

“No no, I'm the one who should be sorry!” Keith says hurriedly, 

Keith's eyes are watery with stress and frustrated worry by the time Lance finally calms down, his voice is strained as Lance leans forward into his chest, adjusting the both of them so they're against the wall together, Keith brushes aside Lance's silent tears with his thumbs. “I had no idea you were claustrophobic,” oh was that what he was? “But even if you weren't that was too far.” 

Lance laughs, grabs at the fabric of Keith's shirt, “It's okay. It's not like I was blameless.”

“But-”

“You didn't know I'd freak out okay, I'm not going to hold it against you.” Keith made a noise in the back of his throat, quelling protest. 

“I'm sorry.” he said again.

“I know. I'm sorry too.”


End file.
